User talk:Dove of War
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tapestry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Max McDaniels page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Dove of War, this is about your edit to the Max page. You changed the Background Section back to History, right? I just want to suggest that it may be better if it's "Background" instead because I feel that when it says Background, it gives editors more freedom in terms of what they can add to the section. When it says History, you can write about the history of the character but if it's Background, you can do that but include more info. about them. For example, if it's Nick, we can add the history of Nick and then more things, maybe a little about the species. I just think that it gives you a broader area to work in, but reply back and tell me what you think, kay? Animedork 05:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Stub Hello Dove of War, I saw your post on the community central forum, For me to help you i need you to select a photo and upload it onto this wiki, chose what you want written on the stub and post it onto my talk page. Thanks, : Riley Huntley 07:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Building Hi again! I just added a section called Wiki Building on the front page, but tell me what you think of it. And PLEASE edit it if you feel something about it is off. I seems a little cheesy to me.... Animedork 03:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Charges Category Hi Dove of War, I just wanted to ask for your opinion. On the author's website, there's a game where you can find your charge. I have the info (I went through them) and I have some pictures. There are a lot of cool charges that aren't even mentioned in the book! So I'm making pages for them. But I don't know if I should put them in the Charges category, cause nobody owns them; as in, it doesn't mention anyone having these charges. Should I put them in the Charges category, or in another category? Animedork 04:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? How?! I can't find them, even when I went to the first photo. Could you please send me a link to it? Animedork 04:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I hope you aren't too busy to reply to this, but I just want to ask your opinion again. I'm planning to make a Creatures category, and put the Charges in it as a sub category. What do you think? Any suggestions? Ideas? Animedork 12:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) That DOES sound cool. Maybe we should. But first, the creatures category has to be made (I'll do it in a second). P.S. Dude, we should definitely be admins here. What I mean is, no one else seems to know about this or wants to help, and if we were admins, then it'd be much easier since we'd have more access to things. I'm going to try to ask about it. Animedork 09:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Great News! Guess what?! I successfully adopted the wiki! Now it won't be so hard to edit things around here! We can do so much more now! Delete pages, pictures, edit the theme, and wordmark ect. I can't wait to get started now! P.S. There's one thing I want to ask. Ok fine, two actually. The first is where did you get that colored picture of Rowan? It's awesome! And I can't find it anywhere. All I found were the black and white maps from the website. Second; I don't want to sound like I'm doubting you, but can I ask where it said, on the website, that Yaya was a Japanese Ki-rin. I mean, I think the ki-rin is japanese anyways, but when I went on it, it said Imperial. Animedork 03:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! Wow! That's really convenient..... I should try that some time. Alright that makes sense. I think the author calls it both cause the trivia says Japanese but the "Find your charge" game says Imperial. And now the quesiton: should the page be named Imperial, or Japanese? We could redirect one of the names. Or should we just do "Imperial/Japanese Ki-rin"? Does that work? Blog Post Dude, have you checked your blog post lately?! I was just looking around the wiki (at the blogs and just generally exploring) when I saw yours. If you haven't seen it yet, then go now! Animedork 12:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I know, I did! Henry N. Neff posted there! And on yours too! We are, for sure, the luckiest wikia in the world. Not even Harry Potter wikia got an author visit. Dove of War 15:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Hi again. I just enabled the Achievements, but I don't know if it's such a good idea. And advice? Do you think we should keep it? Animedork 12:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I like acheivements, I think. They remind me of acheivement hunter. I think we should keep it as long as no one fights about them. Dove of War 22:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I feel like if I allow them, people will be editing for the sake of earning the achievement badges. They wouldn't be editing because they love the series.... Well it's just a hunch. My opinion is that we don't really need them. Animedork 02:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Relationships HI, this is about the relationships. I'm thinking that we should put in the plot in between the background and relationships. For example: Background Plot 1. Hound of Rowan 2. The Second Siege 3. The Fiend and the Forge 4. The Maelstrom 5. The Red Winter Relationships And after that, there's till the order of the relationships. Should the main characters (Max, then David) be the first for every character? Or should their families go there before them? Animedork 02:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) How about: Family> main characters> friends> enemies? Dove of War 23:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) New Theme Color So what do you think of the new color? I thought gray was a little gloomy, but I'm more used to it. This looks a little...... weird. But tell me wha you think of it! Suggestions? I like it, it just seems odd right now. I haven't adjusted yet. Dove of War 23:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll stick to the old one, until I can find a picture for the theme. Maybe we can upload the wordmark too, sometime. Animedork 12:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that'll be cool. Very cool. I could try and make a pic for the theme, if you want. I make a bunch of photo manipulations so it'd be easy. Dove of War 23:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) That would be awesome! I would worship you if you did..... Animedork 00:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. Are there any specific pics you want on it? I've got plenty of time. Spring Break starts at Oh-dark-thirty this friday. Dove of War 00:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Same. That's tomorrow where I am. Can't wait for the holidays! But I guess we can have a collection of pictures of characters and charges.... I'm not really sure..... Maybe the book covers? Animedork 08:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be cool. We could have them as like little mini tapestries, one tapestry per cover. And a question, what size will it have to be? Dove of War 23:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea. You basically have to play around with the sizes until they can fit within the background. It depends. Animedork 00:27, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. I'll go get started. Dove of War 00:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC)\ Author's done us a favor! So I sent a message asking whether it was an Imperial Ki-rin or Japanese Ki-rin, and I mentioned that I was working on this wiki, which is why I wanted to know. And then he replyed, but he also made a post about the wiki on his Facebook! He said, check out this amazing Wiki site; if you've got skills in this area, sign up and lend them a hand! I'm delirious with joy.... Animedork 01:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Just friggin' awesome. Dove of War 09:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Unawesome What's un-awesome, however, is the fact that I was dragged to Japan and forced to survive with no wi-fi. Unfortunately, the pic isn't done since I couldn't download the pics I needed. But I have wifi now. For a couple hours. Anyway, I'll be going again to get to work. I have three more days till I go home so I probably won't be on. Dove of War 09:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Pics for Wikia I got one pic done and I put it up on my DA account. I've put a link so you (animedork) can see how it's coming. Hope you like it and please tell me if there's anything at all you don't like or want changed. http://caught-in-the-storm.deviantart.com/#/d4vzwzc Dove of War 10:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) (*sniff sniff) My god....I'm speechless. One of the most awesome things I have ever seen.... It must be my birthday.... I swear for the love of Bram, that if you don't use that picture, I will seriously send Cooper after you! After I get him to agree of course... But seriously, awesome work. I'm in awe. Animedork 14:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) O.O Well, I'll take that as a: "love it." Dove of War 00:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Got the next one. Not as good, for sure. But still on about the small level. Sorta. http://sta.sh/#/d1iavqs3wy90 Dove of War 01:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't see it cause I don't have an account, but I trust it so it's fine. Question: would they be better in black and white or their full color? Animedork 09:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Heh, sorry 'bout that. Most of my friends have DA accounts so...yeah. And I think they'd be better in full color since you see the current theme right now, correct? It's be nearly the same in blavk and white since the lighter colors would become gray. http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/106/f/0/wikia_work_by_caught_in_the_storm-d4wax9u.png http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/106/b/c/wikia_work_by_caught_in_the_storm-d4wcqf3.png http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/106/0/b/0baa4d327c4a70c4d2b5ef3b6ae9ca09-d4wcs73.png That should be better, I think. All done now, 'till The Red Winter gets its cover out. Dove of War 13:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Just plain awesome. Animedork 02:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Article Structure I've been thinking about the structure of the character pages, and I'm pretty sure of how they'll listed. The only thing I haven't decided is which should go first; the Relationships or the Abilities? One of them will be after the other, and the first will be after the storyline. So what do you think? Animedork 10:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd say Abilities. So, storyline, Abilites, Relationships. I think that would work great! Dove of War 21:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Tiny Question Oh wow, nice one. Didn't even think of that one. Sure, he counts too, I guess. Animedork 14:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dove of War, I just want to ask another question. Do you think we should change the "Creatures" category to "Species"? It just seems easier than "Creatures", like animals. Animedork 09:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea. Especially since some creatures like hags really are creatures. Dove of War 22:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Highlands Hare So I changed it back, well actually I renamed it Highlands Hare, cause I'm sure that the official name begins with capitals. Plus, I checked on the site and it he wrote Highlands Hare. But its no problem at all and if you want, I can give you the order of the Highlands Hare on the "Find Your Charge" game. Animedork 00:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Sorry about the renaming. My book is just messed up, I guess. Dove of War 00:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Ok, so I'm trying to create an info box but I need to decide the order and the subheadings and all that. It's super hard, so can you please help me decide? What I've got so far is: |Name = |Image = |Race = |Gender = |Age = |Birthday = |Eye Color = |Hair Color = |Height = |Weight = |Affliction = |Charge = |Relatives = --Animedork 12:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Good but what about the picture before the name? I mean it knida seems more right than name then picture. But I think it's really great! We could put given nicknames in, too, if you want. Dove of War 13:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry, when I said name I meant the heading. Then the picture. But nicknames is a good idea too! I don't know how to do that yet, but I'll try to find out by tomorrow. Animedork 04:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yaya Do you think we should put Yaya in the charges category? Is she even a charge? You know, to Elias Bram? Or just a companion. It ''does ''mention that Elias Bram is her master..... Animedork 11:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I think so. Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Profile Picture Nice picture, it's really cute! Is it your dog? Cause I have a brown poodle too! Animedork 23:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Moony? I like it- sorta suits his face. Reminds me of Lupin from Harry Potter :) Animedork 01:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Hi Dove of War, sorry I haven't been active for a while now. I'm on vacation, but I have no internet. I'll be back in two days though, so thanks for all the hard work you've been doing. By the way, how would you like to be an admin? Cause I really think you deserve it! Animedork 03:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) It's fine that you haven't been active. It's left me time to reread the series again. And sure, I'd love to be an admin! Dove of War ~ Team Gwaine 03:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I've made you an admin now. Be responsible and use your rights wisely. Thanks for all your hard work so far and see ya around the wiki! Animedork 19:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark It's a nice font but it might be a little hard to see with the background color and all. How about white? Or, even better, maybe we could find someone to teach us how to get the official Tapestry wordmark for our wiki like other wiki's have! You know, Bleach Wiki, Narutopedia, Harry Potter Wiki e.g. Do you think you could find out how? Animedork 00:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a ton! Animedork 01:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) He's really good! I think we should ask him cause he can definetely do this stuff for sure. But I also think that the title will be enough, plain and simple without a mascot. No offense, but I thought those were a giant pair of lips! Still, thanks for all your great work and sorry for the trouble. Animedork 22:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what I'd do without you. :) Animedork 00:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) New Users I just found out about the user Rising Shadows (is that the name?); they said something about a random page. Do you know which one it is? Cause if it's unrelated, I'll go delete it now. Animedork 22:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's good. I just hope they copied it into their real profile before it all disappeared :) Animedork 23:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC)